Insane Truth
by misha the vampiress
Summary: This is a story I made from my feelings. Lexi has encountered some family problems and needs to escape. She suddenly finds herself in a more confusing place and she can't go back home....


_Insane Truth _

_~This is not copied off anything. This also a spur of the moment short story. There is another part to it that I have not typed.~_

_Water splashed against my legs as I ran from the place called home…. There is a place better than home, there has to be! I thought as I continued to run. I wanted my family of friends, I can't deal with the real one anymore! It's just…MADNESS! I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. Yes I would miss my family but they never understood me, they didn't even listen to anything I said. It was so much easier when we are younger, we don't see that they aren't listening or really even care. We think they understand us when they rally don't, I say to myself then laugh aloud alittle, knowing how true it is. I stopped running for a few seconds to catch my breath. I looked in the direction of my old home, I could just see the light through the windows. I smiled and waved. "Goodbye assholes and good rid dens!" I said as I turned on my heels and ran again. _

_It was only a 20 minutes after I ran away and I was on the city bus to Aiea. I had called up a friend. My phone vibrated in my pocket, signaling that I had a text._

Lexi, are you on the bus yet? -smiles- I can't wait to see you!

_I smiled at the phone and text back. _

_Yes I'm on the bus and calm down, gosh! =p_

_I put the phone back into my pocket, knowing it was going to get shut off as soon as Mother found out I was missing or she would call like 500 times, leaving voicemail every time then shut the phone off.. Whatever I took enough money to buy a prepaid one and a bunch of the minute and texting cards. I looked through my bag for my iTouch, finding it at the bottom. I turned it on and looked through the music, I wasn't in the mood for dance music. I looked at Disturbed for awhile then went down to Papa Roach and played Last Resort. Hmm… It fits this situation quite well. My friend was my last resort from the living hell I just escaped from. _

_Finally I got to Aiea. My friend was at the bus stop, waiting for me. I jumped off the bus and into his arms. "Blade! I missed you so much!" I said as rubbed my head against his chest. Blade laughed. " I missed you too Lexi. Its been forever." He said affectionately. Mmm I like this warmth, I thought as I cuddled closer. He let go and looked at me. "come on lets get to my house before the cops start their search for you." He murmured then grabbed my hand and pulled me to his tiny apartment complex. We got to his apartment room, god was it a mess! I looked around then looked at him. "How do you live like this?" I slightly teased. _

"_Hey I'm not the only on that lives here."_

"_Yah right, from what you told me last time. You do live alone." _

"_Remember that guy I always hung out with when I was in school?"_

"_Yah, what about him?"_

" _Well he lives here too.." _

_I looked at him, confused. The guy, he hung out with during high school was still in high school. Blade, him, and I were best friends. He had a weird name for a guy, it was Angel. I would always tease him about it. But then he disappeared from our school, I wondered where he went…. Wow, Blade's neighbors must think he's gay, I jokingly thought. "Lexi? Is that you?" said a familiar voice. I turned, my heart skipping a beat. ANGEL! I screamed in my mind. "Y-yes it is me, Angel." I mutter, not finding the confidence to talk any louder. Oh god, in the time I haven't seen him, he looks so much more mature and…. Hotter. Blade's arms wrapped aaround me. "Haha, Lexi your face is getting redder by the second." He laughs, his breath brushing against my ear, making me shiver. I looked at the clock on my phone, 10:45p.m. My head started to throb painfully. Things started to fade. "B-blade?… Angel…" I muttered then fell to the ground . _

_I hope to get some reviews! I usually only show my stories to my friends so to have other people look at this would be nice! Mahaloa! _


End file.
